Phecda
Phecda is a Septentriones from Devil Survivor 2. History Phecda is named after one of the seven stars in the constellation of the Big Dipper. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Septentrion Design Phecda takes the form of a gold ring with pink and green crystalline bars protruding from its edge. When it splits, it creates 2 clones - one where its crystals are mostly green, and another with mostly pink crystals. The clone with green crystals has all its crystals perpendicular to its ring, while the other has its crystals only slightly angled in that fashion. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' It arrives on Tuesday and is the third of the seven to appear. It levitates and uses Lightning plus Force based attacks. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Phecda appears on Tuesday, shortly after the party takes back JP's Nagoya branch from Ronaldo and the resistance. Ronaldo grudgingly agrees to cooperate in taking it down. After Phecda is defeated, Fumi explains that Phecda intended to destroy the JP's power transformer, and without power the Nagoya tower will shut down. ''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' Tuesday's Disquiet I Phecda is first shown in Hibiki's Death Clip as it kills him while he is helpless. The Death Clip motivates Daichi, Io, and eventually Yamato, to try and avert his death. Tuesday's Disquiet II Phecda appears in the JP's Nagoya headquarters. Much like its in-game counterpart, the full Phecda is immune to all attacks, though it only uses its Dark Thunder attack after it forcibly taps into the JP's power supply. After being weakened by Io's Kikuri-hime's magic beams and Otome's Sarasvati's Drain (an Almighty attack, which the first form of Phecda is not immune to), it yields and splits into its halves. Instead of moving individually, the Phecda halves operate as a single body, and can charge and fire a powerful laser that is capable of piercing through multiple targets, even reaching the surface from its underground location. As it prepares to kill Hibiki as the Death Clip has shown, Yamato intervenes, using his Cerberus to interrupt the attack and annihilate Phecda. Strategy Phecda is immune to all non-Almighty attacks when it is whole. At its first turn, it will split into two clones, one strong against magic, and one strong against physical attacks. After a few turns, the two clones will attempt to meet each other and fuse back together, recovering their health and becoming immune once again for two turns. Then the process repeats. Destroying one clone will cause the second half to regenerate back into a complete Phecda on its next turn. However, damage done to Phecda is retained when it reforms. Sometimes, if multiple teams are within 3 squares of either Phecda or its clones, it will use its signature out-of-battle Dark Thunder attack, which inflicts high Electricity damage to all teams within that range. Clone A is strong against Phys attacks and uses fairly strong Phys Techniques. However, it is weak to all magic attacks. Clone B is strong against Magic attacks and uses Mazio, Mabufu, and Mazan. However, it is weak to Phys attacks. Clone B can also use an electrical discharge technique that will attack all teams with an Elec-type attack in the surrounding area. It is highly recommended that you avoid defeating one half in one battle. The destruction of one will cause the other to regenerate into a whole Phecda on its next turn. Which will later split into two clones once more. Letting both clones move next to each other will also result in a fusion of the two. Start by battling until each clone is weak enough to be destroyed on its next battle. A Phys user like Daichi or Jungo will be useful against Clone B, whereas a Magic user like Io or Airi will be useful against Clone A. Then, make sure each of the Clone's turns are not directly after each other before defeating them. If battling the summoned demons becomes too troublesome, Ronaldo can survive long enough to defeat most demons, while the player can focus mostly on Phecda. Airi is a good member to dispatch for that battle, as her Fate grants her resistance to Force and Electricity, protecting from Phecda's Force Dance, Mazan, Mazio, and Dark Thunder. If the player successfully cracked Drain from Ronaldo or his Baphomet in the previous battle, it can be used to damage the full Phecda despite its immunity to everything else. Stats Phecda = |-| Phys Clone = |Ice = |Elec = |Force = |Mystic = -- |Racial=Phecda Clone* |Skill= Power Hit Multi-Hit Assassinate |Passive= Quick Move Double Strike |Boss= - }} |-| Magic Clone = |Fire = Null |Ice = Null |Elec = Null |Force = Null |Mystic = Null |Racial=Phecda Clone* |Skill= Mazio Mabufu Mazan |Passive= Quick Move Double Strike |Boss= - }} Gallery Trivia *Phecda's name is romanized at one point in the anime as Phekda. *Phecda is the only Septentrione shown in the new opening for Record Breaker to be doing something different from its role in the story, which is chasing the characters outside and near a temple. Category:Septentriones Category:Astrology and Astronomy